1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular to a system and method for providing multimedia service by using a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, multimedia information includes voice and image data. Recently, a home or in-house computer and a television with a set-top box, connected to multimedia servers via wire networks, support various multimedia services such as movie service, traffic information service and Internet search service.
With the improvement in data processing capability of the mobile communication terminal, many attempts have been made to apply such multimedia service to the mobile communication terminal. For example, a wireless data service using the mobile communication terminal provides all kinds of service, such as Internet search service through PC communication, Internet access service, and facsimile transmission/reception service as well as conventional file transfer service via a wireless communication network provided by the existing PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) and PSDN (Public Switched Data Network).
With the help of the wireless data service, a user can make and manage a mobile office performing office work without regard to time and place. In addition, attempts to apply multimedia service such as VOD (Video-On-Demand) service, traffic information service, and security service have been provided to the mobile communication terminal in the conventional wire network.